


Balance

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Gen, In the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The inspiration came to Timon from watching Simba negotiate his way along a small fallen log.





	Balance

The inspiration came to Timon from watching Simba negotiate his way along a small fallen log (fallen sapling, really). The young lion had stepped carefully, head a little ways lowered and increasing mane flopping on each side, and meanwhile his tufted tail extended for balance. All quite amusing. Timon could care about Simba while thinking that all lions funny-looking when they were not scary.

Not that Pumbaa would let Timon tease the kid about how he looked. Timon would get a warning before being charged at, probably, which was more than any of the termite mound regulars would receive. Pumbaa didn't stand for bullies, and was convinced friendly teasing started down that path.

Later, inspired, Timon eased himself down from Pumbaa's forehead to his snout, placing each paw carefully near the previous step as Simba had on that log. He succeeded in balancing on one of Pumbaa's tusks for a satisfactory couple of moments before Pumbaa gently, slowly tipped his head towards the ground. "You're making one side heavier," he said.

Timon hopped the now very short distance to the ground, patted Pumbaa in apology, then started grooming his own ears. He could _too_ balance as well as a cat.


End file.
